Dreams are darkness
by Uenki
Summary: You've promised to come back for me... I am waiting..." -Kaoru completed
1. Promise Made

**Disclaimer: **AHHH~ A bright sunny day... Am I that rich?

* * *

_Dreams are not reality...  
Dreams are darkness   
that once pierced through.._

_Dreams are darkness   
in a fake mask._

_They're so comforting,  
yet reality is not._

_Nothing I care...  
nothing I share,_

_Nothing I own,  
Nothing I love... _

Her once bright sapphire were dull and deep, she was just sitting beside the window, staring. Her long raven hair were no longer shining and sparkling, instead, it was downright untidy. Her face was filled with unseen pain, always struggling...

_Struggling...  
So much pain,  
So much tears..._

_Where are my spirit?  
Where are my determination?_

_Where am I?  
Who I am?_

"Kaoru!" a voice chirped, outside the door. The door creaked opened, revealing a girl of about 18, with long braided hair and sparkling jaded green eyes. In her hands were packet and packet of pills, and a goblet of water. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, she asked, "How are you today, Kaoru-chan?"

_No words came out from her lips._

"Hmm... Well I see? Come on Kaoru, lets get you to bed shall we? You should take a rest y'know? It's not like you're made of metal, huh?" Misao laughed at her own joke, putting down the goblet and pills on the table, she grabbed Kaoru's hands. But a emotionless Kaoru pulled back her hand harshly, causing Misao to fall. Luckily, Kaoru caught her by her hand.

Misao stood up and scratched her head, still smiling. "At least you've reacted to me today, Kaoru-chan!" she said happily, clapping her hands. But her smiles soon died down. "Kaoru... what happened?" she enquired, eyeing the older. "I've been your nurse for 2 months and I can't get you to have faith in me... I can't... I don't know what to do... Kaoru..." The latter cry hard, tears threatening to fall.

"Gomen, Misao." a soft voice came, Misao jerked up her head, and looked at Kaoru. Her face was an exact replica of Aoshi Shinomori's, Totally emotionless. 

"Kaoru?" Misao whispered, a questioning look in her eyes. 

"Leave......" Kaoru looked out of the window, muttering some unnoticeable words under her breath. Misao just stood there, took the pills and goblet, and put it by her side. 

"I would. Please, eat your medicine. I'll be here for you if you want to talk." Misao grinned and skipped off, her face fill with joy. 

Her dull ocean eyes fixed right on the pills that was lying afar. A trembling hand reached out for the packet, but it was jerked back as usual. She clutched her chest, tears shed unwillingly out of her eyes, yet no sound came out from her mouth.

_Where is my ray of light?  
The light that once shines me through..._

_Through the darkness in the dark,  
fireflies coming towards me..._

_The lake was a sparkling blue,  
the night was young..._

_The dawn shining towards me._

_My ray of light..._

"You've promised to come back for me... I am waiting..."

* * *

**A/N: **The origin of this ficlet is totally funny... I am doing my Literature test called "The Dock", it was an unseen poem. Then my teacher's voice interrupted my train of thoughts by saying, "You've promised to hand in your homework my today, I am waiting, (insert friend's name)!" Ta ta! This is my origin of the ficlet.

**Note, My AIM: **_If "you" are reading this ficlet, I am online on Mon, Wed, Fri, Sat and Sunday. You could chat with me then.. I have added yer to my buddy list, Sakura-chan._

**Is it a nice plot?? Review and review then!**

* * *

**I own: **I own the plot... No, the italics you've read are not songs, it's just something linked with the past **Hint** and thoughts.


	2. Breaking the Promise

**Disclaimer: **AHHH~ A bright sunny day... Am I that rich?

* * *

_Kaoru-dono...  
Aishiteru_

Her sapphire eyes sparked up whenever he called her name, those joy will be immersed back to her. But no one would call her that anymore, the name was just for him... him. He was smiling, a sad smile was sprawled on his face. It was so pressurized, yet he had chosen the hard way to walk up to that path... She'll be waiting, for him to come back from the places he had gone, smiling to her and said that he would never leave her again.

_Gomen-nasai, Kaoru-dono.  
Sessha wa Rurouni._

Nothing is impossible, but not everything is possible. He'll never be back again, he **is** a Rurouni, a wandering samurai. What was she? A mere pathetic woman who was waiting, waiting for her lover to come back home...

However, everything was gone right from that day... The day when fireflies were shining bright, the lake was crystal clear and he was as handsome as usual. 

His face was full of seriousness, that made her heart bumped a bit. 

_Kaoru-dono..._

His voice was soft, yet it was filled with endless sorrows. A sad smile was hanging from his face, a tiring expression was made. She was terrified, afraid of that fact that he was leaving.

_Sessha wa Rurouni, Kaoru-dono._

She triggered backwards, leaning on the hard tree, her eyes widened.

_Gomen, Kaoru-dono._

She crumpled down onto the ground, tears threatening to fall. Her voice was harsh, yet it was not harsher than his decision.

**Leave... Never come back again!**

His mouth widened for a second, but he soon closed it and smile. A smile of regrets... how she hated it.

_As Kaoru-dono wishes, de gozaru ka._

He turned back, and walked away, never turning back once. She was leaning back on the cold hard wood, crying... The fireflies was still hovering around her, and their promise was broken.

_You've broken your promise to me, Himura Kenshin._

The piece of memory was still fresh to her, her life was like a path, a path that people was walking and walking... Yet it never seems to have the ending line.

Kamiya Kaoru closed her eyes, thinking of those wounds that had never been healed. A cold, bitter laugh came out from her lips, anguished tears came out brimming from her eyes.

_What am I struggling for?  
Everything was over..._

_He was dead...  
A long time ago......_

**Finis.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** This ficcie is finished, just one quick thought of what Kaoru is struggling... I'll leave you guys floating up in da air~ Sayonara! *authors cackled evilly* Muhahaha~

* * *

( Y )  
(`º( . . )º´)  
(¸(" )( ")¸)

|

|

|

\ /  



End file.
